


山王街的自动贩卖机里都有什么

by Lunarisucamaria



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria
Summary: #蛇宝宝被Metropolitan星人变小并塞进自动贩卖机的故事（？#雨宫広斗迷惑行为大赏第二弹#山王众+微広コブ#沙雕短打，文笔和雨宫二哥的皮衣一起被剪破了。
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Cobra
Kudos: 7





	山王街的自动贩卖机里都有什么

**Author's Note:**

> #蛇宝宝被Metropolitan星人变小并塞进自动贩卖机的故事（？  
> #雨宫広斗迷惑行为大赏第二弹  
> #山王众+微広コブ  
> #沙雕短打，文笔和雨宫二哥的皮衣一起被剪破了。

  
  
  
1.  
  
千晴还没正式加入山王的时候，曾在自动贩卖机前被找过茬。  
  
鬼邪高一众将他逼到无处可躲，传闻中最凶最强的雨宫広斗若无其事地出现算是间接帮他解了围。  
  
之后千晴便会在每次打架之前往那台见证传说的长方形机器里投上几枚硬币，再将掉落的饮料郑重其事地一饮而尽，像是一种祈求胜利的方式。时间一久他慢慢发觉，不只是他和雨宫広斗，山王街的众人似乎都十分偏爱那台自动贩卖机。  
  
千晴这么想着，不知不觉就在他的机械许愿池前停下脚步。除了所有自动贩卖机中都存在的常规商品外，各式各样的零食和纸杯蛋糕大概也是它受欢迎的原因之一。  
  
等等…纸杯蛋糕？！  
  
千晴凑近打量着机器内唯一一个纸杯蛋糕上的细小缺口，怎么也想不明白它出现在这里的理由。  
  
而且这个包装...不是和他在Dan Store见过的一模一样吗。从没听说过壇会把纸杯蛋糕放到自动贩卖机里卖的千晴正准备发短信确认一下，蛋糕后面突然露出的金色的毛茸小脑袋却让他差点把手机摔倒地上。  
  
显眼的发色，加上熟悉的红色围巾..。  
  
Co..Cobraさん？！  
  
  
2.  
  
“这是Cobraさん？”  
  
“..骗人的吧？！”  
  
“嘘，小声点壇さん。”  
  
千晴捂住身旁二人的嘴左右看了看，还好此时街上的行人并不多，否则把脸贴在自动贩卖机上的三人一定会被当成什么可疑人物。  
  
不怪壇和铁大惊小怪，刚才听到千晴电话中语无伦次的焦急声音差点让他们以为是九龙又来找麻烦，着急忙慌赶过来就要他们接受自家不苟言笑的总长变得和纸杯蛋糕一样大还不知为何出现在自动贩卖机里这种微妙到令人害怕的事实，再聪敏的大脑也会有一瞬的当机。  
  
Cobra隔着玻璃看看贩卖机外三张放大不知多少倍还被玻璃挤到扭曲的脸，终于还是忍不住轻轻一跃到旁边摆着碳酸饮料的那排用力拔出几个易拉罐推下去想让他们回神。  
  
也许是还没从惊吓状态中恢复，三人听到动静后相互对视一眼，弯腰拿出易拉罐怔愣着干了个杯仰头喝起来。  
  
他们自然没看到变小的总长握紧拳头，转头给身后的蛋糕添了个比之前稍大一些的新鲜缺口。  
  
  
3.  
  
壇看着面前撸起袖子扯着嗓门准备摇晃自动贩卖机的大个子，开始后悔在出发前告诉直美通知大和和登来这里与他们会合。  
  
就在几分钟前，他们三人还没来得及喝完最后一口饮料，朝比奈大和便骑着机车到达了现场，并在看到和蛋糕一样大小的幼驯染时发出了令路人侧目的爽朗笑声。好不容易冷静下来听千晴讲完事情的来龙去脉，他突然一拍大腿似乎想到了什么好主意。  
  
“我们把Cobra晃出来怎么样？”  
  
“晃？”  
  
“对，Cobra你等着，我这就救你出来。”  
  
“不...等等..比起晃还是正常买出来比较好吧大和さん？！”  
  
“大和さん请冷静一点.. 壇さん快过来帮忙啊..！”  
  
“啊..。”  
  
千晴和铁一左一右用尽全力也没能拦住兴冲冲要把自认为「天才」的主意付诸实践的大和。  
  
而此时自动贩卖机里的Cobra正要抱起蛋糕放到自己腿上准备慢慢享用。经这毫无准备的一晃，蛋糕不小心脱手，直直掉落到取物口。  
  
粉嫩的奶油经受过冲击混着蛋糕屑飞溅到玻璃上，四人停下动作忽然感觉自己似乎身处凶案现场，身边还站着三个共犯。  
  
还是壇先反应过来，按着其他三人的脑袋对着自动贩卖机里受到沉重打击的受害蛋糕家属深深鞠了一躬并放弃用晃或者买的方式救出Cobra。  
  
  
4.  
  
原田登来的时候远远就看到四个人对着一台自动贩卖机九十度鞠躬，嘴里还念叨着抱歉之类的话。  
  
“啊，登你终于来了。”  
  
“直美说你们好像遇到了什么事情，怎么了？”  
  
“Cobra他...。”  
  
原田登往自动贩卖机内看去， Cobra眼中无奈的情绪瞬间变成了欣喜与信任。山王的大脑用几秒钟接受眼前魔幻的画面，重新开始飞速运转思考解决方案。  
  
不知是不是因为没戴眼镜，总感觉此时小小一只的总长眼神中还透着些许委屈。他低头看了看刚才的凶案现场，心下了然。  
  
“既然在不拆开自动贩卖机的前提下，从外部救出Cobra会很危险，不如就让Cobra在里面试试。”  
  
原田登说着，对Cobra一扬下巴。所有人不解地顺着他的眼神看过去，视线的终点是一小包绳糖。  
  
“啊...原来如此。”  
  
“让Cobra用绳糖慢慢滑下来，就不会摔到了。”  
  
“不愧是登！”  
  
在恍然大悟的几人夸奖阿登的同时，Cobra也成功翻到货架另一边，用擅长的锁技打开了绳糖的包装，开始在一根根长条状的软糖之间打结。直到连成可以安全到达取物口的长度，才将绳糖一端系到货架上，转过身微微向后倾斜准备降落。  
  
五人注视着自动贩卖机内小小的背影不由屏住呼吸，双手合十做少女祈祷状默默为他们的总长加油。  
  
安全降到一半的Cobra似乎准备在下层货架上歇歇脚。开始融化的绳糖使得Cobra手一滑，没来得及站稳就从货架上摔了下来，带着慌乱中随手抓住的一包コロロ，精准掉入已经变形的纸杯蛋糕里。  
  
  
5.  
  
“阿登，怎么样，Cobra变回去了吗？”  
  
“嗯，我醒的时候就已经恢复正常准备出门买蛋糕了。”  
  
昨天几人好不容易把满身奶油的Cobra从取物口救出，总长用手背蹭了蹭脸，顺着手臂爬到登肩头似乎正说些什么。Cobra说话声音本就不大，变小之后更是几不可闻。四人刚要凑过去偷听，就被原田登伸手制止。  
  
“Cobra这样自己回家会不方便，今天就先去我那边。”  
  
听最靠谱的登这样一说，几人也只能不情不愿的各自回了家。又在好奇心的驱使下不约而同起了个大早，冲进ITOKAN对正在准备早饭的直美和负责吃饭的大和打个招呼，赶忙凑到坐在一旁的阿登身边。  
  
“所以，Cobraさん有没有说他是怎样变小的。”  
  
“他好像也不知道，只是说在买完蛋糕回来的途中忽然失去意识，再醒来就已经在自动贩卖机里了。”  
  
“欸？果然是九龙的阴谋吗。”  
  
“不过把人变小什么的，根本没人能做到吧。”  
  
“まぁ——小一点的Cobraさん真的很可爱啊。”  
  
“啊！”滑着手机的阿铁突然拍案而起。“昨天居然因为太吃惊忘了拍照片，失策..。”  
  
原田登看着他们笑了笑，重新将视线移回电脑屏幕。  
  
  
6.  
  
之后差不多过了一周，原田登抱着一个包裹踏入ITOKAN时Cobra刚好还没来。  
  
趴在桌上用爆米花打发时间的DTC和满嘴咖喱饭的大和见状刚忙跟过去。  
  
“登，你这拿的什么东西啊。”  
  
原田登没有直接作答而是找直美要了一把剪刀，不紧不慢地打开包裹。  
  
“这是..。”  
  
“Cobraさん的黏土手办？！呜哇这不是超可爱吗！”  
  
“和变小的时候简直一模一样！”  
  
“哦！不愧是阿登さん！”  
  
“每个Cobra的配饰都不一样哦，可别拿错了。” 原田登微笑着点点头，先一步拿起包裹内的盒子开始分发粘土人。  
  
“让我看看...壇的是便利店小蛋糕、铁是手机、千晴是一杯热水、直美的是一盘蛋包饭。啊..这个是我的。” 还没等几人看清楚，登就把属于自己的手办盒子藏到身后。“大和的那个是饭团..欸？少了一个。会不会是送货的路上落在了哪里。”  
  
“居然可以动？！”  
  
“太厉害了吧登！”  
  
“来，Cobraさん也喝点热水。”  
  
朝比奈大和回头看看身后兴高采烈趴在桌上摆弄Cobra的几人，又看了看空空如也的包裹和阿登带着歉意的眼神。  
  
嘴角带着咖喱渍的老虎在室内一片「可愛い」和手机的拍照声中发出震耳欲聋的咆哮。  
  
“把我的Cobra还回来！！！”  
  
  
7.  
  
那天不论大和怎么追问原田登也没有告诉他其实送货上门的是雨宫兄弟。  
  
早在开箱时他就发现，包裹上有被打开又重新粘合过的痕迹。毕竟是「既不安全，也不安心，但保证送货到家」的搬运屋，能按时送到就已经很不错了。而且山王从没让雨宫兄弟送过东西，有些好奇也是正常的。更何况原田登不觉得他们会对粘土人感兴趣，就没太在意。所以发现大和的Cobra丢失之后，他绞尽脑汁也没能想明白这对兄弟拿走它的原因。  
  
雨宫雅贵也一样想不明白，一向劝他不要随便拿走货物的雨宫広斗为什么对山王那小子这么感兴趣。算了，被发现的话大不了和山王那边解释解释，情报屋还是讲道理的。  
  
从那天开始，雨宫雅贵发现他的弟弟在送完货物回家后总是有意无意地往粘土人所在的位置瞄。  
  
“装作只是一时兴起才拿走的样子其实超在意吧，可是在意也不用一直看哦粘土人是不会跑走的。呐，広斗くん，也看看哥哥吧。虽然侧脸很完美但偶尔也要给哥哥一个正脸嘛。”  
  
“吵死了..。”  
  
第二天雨宫雅贵就发现自己的皮衣上多了一个不算小的缺口，而安稳待在桌上的粘土人也多了一件被剪得歪七扭八的新衣服。  
  
“不可以这样对哥哥啊広斗くん！还有你未免也太不擅长做手工了吧！”  
  
  
  
  
番外1.  
  
雨宫広斗有个谁都不知道的秘密———其实他才是第一个发现Cobra变小的人。  
  
他在去送货的路上刚好经过山王街准备顺便在时常光顾的那台自动贩卖机里买罐咖啡。打着哈欠把硬币投进去按下按钮时才发现Cobra的存在。  
  
易拉罐掉落的杂音似乎惊扰了眼前熟睡的小人，他皱起眉头颇为不满地翻了个身。雨宫広斗用力揉了揉眼睛，贩卖机内小小的身体正随着呼吸平缓起伏。他下意识摸了摸口袋却发觉自己已经没有多余的零钱了，抬头看了眼马路对面对他挥手的雨宫雅贵，还是决定等工作结束后再回来看看。而Cobra在被摩托车的引擎声再次吵醒后，迷迷糊糊地决定挪到蛋糕后面睡个回笼觉。  
  
待到傍晚雨宫広斗再次装作不经意路过山王街那台自动贩卖机的时候，Cobra已然不见踪影。只剩下一个普普通通的自动贩卖机，挂在货架上的绳糖以及取物口没有被擦干净的奶油。  
  
  
番外2.  
  
原田登把Cobra带回家后的第一件事，就是拿出备用的新牙刷开始一点点将幼驯染身体和衣服上沾的奶油擦干净。  
  
从小一起长大的二人自然不会因为彼此坦诚相待而觉得别扭，倒是在换洗衣服的问题上犯起了愁。  
  
登翻遍了家里也没能找到可以给Cobra穿的东西，最后只能让总长披着几张纸巾等他用吹风机烘干此时唯一合身的衣物。  
  
等到Cobra重新换好衣服，窗外的天色也渐渐暗下来。  
  
原田登戴好眼镜坐到桌前打开笔记本电脑，开始利用他的情报网搜寻解决方案。而Cobra则坐到旁边手里捧着一瓶盖热茶小口喝着。  
  
一个正常人突然变小这种事果然还是太过少见，以至于过了好几个小时依旧是颗粒无收。摘下眼镜刚要休息一会就看到Cobra不知何时已经在旁边的眼镜盒里睡着了。原田登笑着帮他盖好眼镜布，双手捧起总长的临时小窝移动到床头。临睡前不忘拿出手机对着难得一见的场面拍下几张照片。能把幼驯染这副可爱模样永久保存的粘土人计划也在脑中逐渐成型。  
  
  
番外3.  
  
原田登终究还是选择拨通雨宫兄弟的订单电话询问粘土人的去向。经过雨宫雅贵一番支支吾吾地解释，登对此表示理解。  
  
只是在那之后他似乎买了不少东西，ITOKAN里的摆饰、大和专属比原先大五倍的盘子、给Cobra的新口味纸杯蛋糕、还有自己需要的设备和粘土人的新眼镜盒。  
  
而雨宫雅贵则是为了弟弟的名誉，免费送了一星期的货。  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 最近喜欢看各种各样的自动贩卖机。
> 
> 所以迫不及待暂时鸽掉昼颜梗让路过的Metropolitan星人把蛇宝宝塞进去了（不


End file.
